Black Amber (CG:AS)
Black Amber is a main character in Crystal Gems: Alto Soprano. Appearance Black Amber has an oval-shaped, cabochon gemstone with a fly encased inside the amber, placed on her chest. She has dark grey skin and messy white hair with a red tint to it. Her eyes area salmon color. She wears a white sleeveless jacket with a salmon-colored star around the abdomen area. Under the jacket is a black long-sleeved shirt that goes a bit over her elbows. She has black gloves and white-polished nails. She was dark-burgundy-colored jeans and long white boots. There's an inlet in the shape of a star on her right thigh, cut through her jeans. Personality Black Amber can be a bit wild at times, but she can maintain herself and act properly depending on the situation. She's a funloving gal that loves a good fight from time to time. She enjoys sports and competitions in general. She's the most connected to human culture than her teammates (besides Autumn and Winter, who are infact part human). Abilities Like most gems, she has the ability to shapeshift, summon a weapon, use her gemstone as a flashlight, and fuse. Her weapon is a glaive with a sharp-edge and a long pole. She has geo-thermokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate magma and lava, as well as volcanoes. However, if she ever find herself controlling too many things at once, it burns skin gradually. That being said, she has the ability to swim in lava, but only for short amounts of time before she completely burns herself and putting her life at risk. She has a cellphone stored somewhere in her gem, so she uses that when contacting the twins and other humans living on planet Fortissimo. She can also use a barbecue grill. Relationships Autumn Minh As her guardian, she very much cares for Autumn as if she were her own child. She loves having fun with her and can get a bit reckless at times, but when in grave danger, she'll do anything to protect her. Winter Minh As her guardian, she very much cares for Autumn as if she were her own child. She loves having fun with her and can get a bit reckless at times, but when in grave danger, she'll do anything to protect her. Smoky Quartz Smoky and her have a good relationship, as it seems. Being on the same team, they trust each other enough with serious tasks, and with the children. They rarely fight. London Blue Topaz London and her have somewhat of a good relationship. Being on the same team, they have to trust each other enough when on missions, and especially with the children. They bicker from time to time, but they still maintain a good relationship Trai Minh Being a close teammate of Trai's late wife, they have somewhat of an awkward stance with each other, as Trai does with all of the gems. Trai trusts her with taking his children out to do fun activities, but only if London comes with her because he sees her as the most responsible. Chrome Diopside Being on the same team at once, it's implied that they had a very strong relationship, as did Chrome Diopside with all of the gems on the team. Gemstone Fusions As of now, she's not seen to fuse with anyone in the series yet. Trivia *Her glaive is based off of the glaive-scythe belonging to Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn) of the Sailor Moon franchise. *Her overall design is slightly based off of Haruka Tenou (Sailor Uranus) of the Sailor Moon franchise. *Mr. Napcakes obviously really likes Sailor Moon. Gallery Black Amber (CG Alto Soprano).png|Black Amber, or Blamber Black Amber Gem.png|Black Amber's Gemstone Black Amber's Glaive.png|Black Amber's Glaive Category:Crystal Gems: Alto Soprano Page Category:Crystal Gems: Alto Soprano Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters